


Hurts

by changdori (janie6789)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is getting married today -- and Changmin isn't the one at the altar with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [365 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101726) by Mev. 



Changmin closes his eyes.

He's too tired to keep his eyes open.

He's too tired to acknowledge the bright sunshine coming through his window, and he's too tired to acknowledge the weight at the end of his bed.

He's definitely too tired to get out of bed to drag himself to the wedding.

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Kyuhyun quietly.

Changmin bites his lip to keep the tears from falling.

And then he shakes his head.

 

 

"You really have to get up now, or you're going to be late."

"Who said I was going at all?" mutters Changmin.

Kyuhyun sighs. "Min… I know you're upset and all, but you should really go. You didn't even go to the rehearsal."

"I don't need to rehearse sitting in the back row of some church."

"Who said you were going to be sitting in the back row?" says Kyuhyun, exasperated.

"I'm just a guest."

Kyuhyun squints. "Are you being like this because he asked Hojun to be his Best Man and not you?"

Changmin fights back an urge to scream.

"Get the fuck out," snaps Changmin through clenched teeth.

Kyuhyun doesn't.

 

 

Kyuhyun actually manages to get Changmin out of bed.

Changmin stands in front of the mirror after putting on the suit that his stylists laid out for him.

His eyes are red and puffy and the bags under his eyes are more prominent than ever. Ever.

Kyuhyun squeezes his shoulder, and his time, Changmin doesn't shrug him off.

 

 

Changmin hates him, but Yunho looks amazing.

He looks so amazing and handsome and beautiful all at the same time, and Changmin is so frustrated that he starts to cry again, because _why isn't he mine?_

 

 

He has to duck out quickly in the middle of the wedding because he feels so faint and he feels nauseous, plus he can't hide his tears anymore.

It isn't long until Kyuhyun is patting him on the back in the bathroom, asking if he's okay and wiping at his face with toilet paper.

"It sucks," whispers Changmin. Tears run down his face. "It sucks. I'm the one that was with him for twenty years. I was there when he was going through the hard times, and he said I was the reason why he's the person he is. He said all those things for years, but it turns out – it turns out he didn't mean any of it, and now I'm on the back burner? For what? For some manipulative girl who he's just met?"

Kyuhyun pats his back, and he's calm, but Changmin can tell he's frustrated with him. "Changmin. You know they've been dating for two years."

Changmin scoffs. "It's bad enough that he's marrying her, but he's marrying her even though he knows she doesn't like me."

He glares at Kyuhyun, because there's no one else to glare at in the bathroom.

"To him, I was never what he was to me."

Kyuhyun doesn't say anything and Changmin forces himself back into the wedding hall.

 

 

"If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Changmin closes his eyes before they kiss.

 

 

Other people think he's crying happy tears for his bandmate.

He's anything but.

Changmin hides himself away in the closet in the back room and sobs, because he can't stand this anymore.

None of this is fair, because Yunho was supposed to be his.

Changmin loved him, and all he ever wanted was for Yunho to love him back.

Obviously it was too much to ask of him.

Changmin doesn't know what to do about the pain of his heart being cut out of his chest.

 

 

He steps out when he feels sufficiently ready to face everyone just long enough to be able to make it to his car. He wouldn't stay for the reception, he's already told Yunho that.

Yunho hadn't even tried to convince him.

So Changmin sniffles and takes a deep breath before stepping out of the dark closet.

He almost falls when he realizes that there's someone else in the room.

And of course, it has to be Yunho.

He looks confused.

"What were you doing in there?" asks Yunho.

Changmin clears his throat and hopes that it's not too obvious that he's been crying.

"Nothing," he croaks.

"Changmin…"

Yunho comes closer and puts a hand on his shoulder.

And Changmin is reminded of the old times, when they used to love each other… or Changmin thought.

Changmin shakes from head to toe, and he feels faint. God, he needs to get out.

"Thanks for coming."

Changmin's sweating now, and his breaths come laboured.

"Changmin?"

Changmin swallows and gathers himself.

And then he says the words he doesn't mean, even the slightest bit.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," says Yunho quietly. He must have seen that Changmin was troubled because he frowns a bit, and opens his mouth, but then the door opens again.

"Oppa!"

The sight of the white dress is too much, and the unexpected kiss that they share is even more so.

The dazzlingly bright smile that Yunho gives her as they part, that same smile that had never failed to put one on Changmin's own face until now, only slices through his heart.

Changmin takes a step back, then two, then three.

And then he turns around and leaves the room, running more than walking.

Yunho doesn't even notice.


End file.
